Desastres
by aninhafeliz
Summary: Era uma vez duas meninas que tem suas vidas viradas de cabeça pra baixo.


Capitulo um:  
Preparação

Era um quartinho aconchegante. A janela estava entre aberta, a suave brisa da noite entrava, e agitava suavemente as paginas de todos aqueles livros jogados sobre a cama de Cecília. A garota havia adormecido em sua escrivaninha, enquanto lia entusiasticamente uma enciclopédia sobre utensílios mágicos. Era tarde da noite quando Cecília acordou, com sua gata lambendo as suas mãos.

''Fiz de novo...'' Falou a garota sonolenta, suspirando e esfregando os olhos, a gata agora tentando se aconchegar na cama de Cecília, o que era impossível, devido a todos aqueles livros.

Portia era a gata gorda de Cecília Shadowbroom. Tinha pelos negros, comia muito, caçava ratos e seus padrões de sono, se é que Portia tinha padrões de sono, eram singulares. A gata dormia quando bem desejava. Podendo dormir um dia inteiro, ou ficar dois dias acordada. Naquele momento, porem, aparentava que Portia estava querendo dormir.

Cecília começou a guardar todos os livros em sua prateleira, e quando acabou, fez a cama, e colocou sua camisola.

Portia agora havia achado um bom lugar para ficar. Aos pés da cama. Cecília apagou a luz do quarto e o abajur que tinha em cima de sua escrivaninha, e dormiu, para ser acordada por sua mãe, no dia seguinte.

''Ciça... Acorda! É o seu primeiro dia de escola...''A mãe de Cecília, Bárbara, uma mulher de cabelos negros, como os de Cecilia, curtos e lisos começou a chacoalhar a filha na cama. Aparentemente, a gata havia acordado antes da menina.

''Mae.''Murmurou Cecília, acordando, e olhando para o rosto gentil da mulher.''Por que você acordou tão cedo? Você nunca me acorda...''

''Cedo! É meio dia. Eu e a tia Celina já estávamos preocupadas. Você arrumou as malas ontem, certo?''

Cecília esfregou os olhos, e murmurou algo como um sim. Cecília havia arrumado as malas no dia anterior, colocando as roupas que mais gostava e claro, alguns livros.

Iria para Torre Nebulosa naquele dia, e havia acordado tão tarde!

Não podia ousar acordar tão tarde, quando estivesse estudando. Nem passar a madrugada lendo, não sem ter noção de horário.

''Coloca uma roupa! A tia Celina, as tias Célia e Drusilla e eu vamos transportar você e as malas pra Magix...''Falou Bárbara, alegremente.

Celina era a irmã de Bárbara. Uma bruxa gentil, simpática, mas com o singular habito de usar roupas que pareciam roubadas do guarda roupas de algum homem da família, para a implicância do pai de Cecília, um homem de aspecto nervoso chamando Vincent.

Bárbara e Celina, assim como todas as das mulheres de sua família, e da família de Vincent o que incluía a magricela tia Célia, e a musculosa tia Drusilla, eram bruxas.

Cecília tinha certeza que algumas parentas viriam até sua casa, para ajudar sua mãe a abrir um portal para Magix. Em condições normais, Bárbara não conseguiria. Ainda mais, enfraquecida pelos cinco meses de gravidez.

Bárbara observou a filha, enquanto ela se levantava, se vestia, e começava a soltar seus longos cabelos negros, de um rabo de cavalo, penteando. Ela provavelmente havia acordado tarde, por que passara uma boa parte da noite lendo. Seria uma boa aluna, ao contrario dela, reconheceu Bárbara.

A mãe de Cecília havia sido uma bela de uma bagunceira, e embora não soubesse, atormentava os sonhos da diretora Griffin até hoje, com suas traquinagens.

Não era exatamente o que se podia se chamar de uma bruxa forte, e suas notas eram boas o suficiente para que passasse de ano, mas Bárbara gostava de pregar peças nas outras bruxas, e conversar com suas amigas durante todas as aulas, o que sem duvida irritava os professores e a diretora.

Por outro lado, Vincent, que havia freqüentado Fonte Rubra quando jovem, era um aluno modelo no que dizia respeito a teoria e seguir as regras. Sempre tirava boas notas nas provas, e adorava ler. Mas na hora das lutas ficava obvio que alem do pai de Cecília não saber lutar muito bem, Vincent era um pouco medroso.

Bárbara e Cecília escutaram alguem batendo na porta, e chamando. Com certeza, aquela era a voz tremula e frágil da tia Célia.

''Posso entrar?

''Entra, á vontade.''Falou Bárbara, Célia se sentando na cama de Cecília, olhando para a garota, que trançava a cabeleira que lhe descia até um pouco acima das canelas..

''Você precisa cortar um pouquinho...''Falou Célia, gentilmente olhando para os cabelos da garota.

''Desista, já tentei convencer ela a cortar o cabelo.''Falou Bárbara, para a cunhada.

''Hum. Mas a cor é bonita. Preto é uma boa cor pro cabelo de uma bruxa... Então, alegre que começa a estudar hoje?''Falou a tia Célia, sorrindo com suavidade.

''Bastante.''Cecília começou a finalizar a trança, e foi até o seu armario, onde procurava seus óculos. Havia tentado usar noites de contato em algumas ocasiões como na noite anterior, mas elas sempre acabavam machucando os seus olhos.

''Acho que vai gostar. Magix é bem divertida... A escola é boa, e quando eu estive lá, tinham umas boas lojas...'' Falou Célia. Cecília murmurou algo sobre a tia Célia apenas pensar em roupas novas e compras.

Gostava muito da tia Célia. Era uma boa pessoa, e gentil, mas a mulher ruiva, baixinha e magricela parecia ser obcecada por roupas. ''O único problema naquele lugar são as fadas...'' Finalizou Célia, com um tom um pouco sombrio, que surpreendeu um pouco Cecília.

Elas não são tão ruins assim...''Suspirou Bárbara, enquanto a filha tirava os óculos de alguma gaveta, fechava a porta do armário e em frente do espelho do mesmo armário, tirava as lentes de seus olhos.

''Nao, são é?''Suspirou Célia, que falou, em um tom estranhamente seco, para alguem gentil como ela. ''Isso é o que você pensa.'' Concluiu a mulher, olhando para cunhada, e para sobrinha.

''Dá um tempo, Célia. Eu sei que elas não são lá muito simpáticas, mas também não são tão ruins assim! Você só tem que deixar elas em paz, que elas te deixam também.'' Falou Bárbara, um pouco aborrecida.

Cecília colocou os óculos, e se olhou no espelho por um tempo. Estava pronta. Desceu as escadas e viu seu pai com a tia Celina e a tia Drusilla na sala. Sua mãe e a tia Cecília desceram pouco depois.

''-Boa sorte! Falou Vincent, abraçando a filha. Bárbara repetiu seu ato, Cecília abraçou os pais e se despediu das tias.

O feitiço do portal demorou um pouco, mas foi finalizado com relativo sucesso. Não demorou muito para Cecília estar nas ruas de uma cidade próxima á sua escola.


End file.
